Pretty Cure All Stars Shining! Cold Adventure (transcript)
This is Pretty Cure All Stars Shining! Cold Adventure transcript. Transcript Miracle Light Introduction In the theatre the lights turn on and some mascots appear on the stage. Hummy: Hello everyone! Kids: Hello! Sharuru: You all came here to watch Pretty Cure All Stars Shining! Cold Adventure. Candy: If everyone wanted to watch something else can leave the theatre now. Raquel: Beofre the movie starts we have to tell you some things. Sunny: This thing here is Miracle Light. I think everyone here know what it is but for those who doesn't know. Miracle Light is special Light that gives Pretty Cure powers. Rainy: When you press on the buton the light shines. Lance: When Cures are in trouble use it to cheer them on. Davi: But there are some things you musn't do! 1. Don't watch the light to close. 2. Don't pull your friends light. 3. Don't go crazy with the light, you can hurt someone. Hummy: Friends that doesn't have the light please cheer on Pretty Cure with your hearts. Candy: Never forget! Always believe in Pretty Cure! Sharuru: I'm sure Pretty Cure will reach your message. Davi: Now we are thanking you to came here and now movie is soon going to begin. Sunny: Moive - Pretty Cure All Stars Shining! Cold Adventure... Everyone: Is starting now Pretty Cure gets tickets for the party Rainbow Power Pretty Cure Scarlett, Ayaka, Kuroko and Nadeshiko are walking home from school. They saw Chiharu, that was also going home from school. Scarlett: Chiharu! Chiharu: Scarlett! Everyone! Scarlett: How was your day? Chiharu: Nothing special... And your? Scarlett: Same here. Ayaka: Scarlett isn't in good mood today. Chiharu: What's wrong? Nadeshiko: She found out that Aria-san, Sakura-san and Minamina-san all got tickets for Sunny Party and she didn't. Scarlett: I can't believe I couldn't get them! I can't believe it! Chiharu: Cheer up, Scarlett. We didn't get them either. Ayaka: It doesn't help. She really wanted to go to the Sunny party. Kuroko: Well I wanted to go too and couldn't get tickets... Ayaka: I know, I know, who doesn't want to go to the Sunny Party? But Scarlett wanted to go to the party the most. ???: I had a feeling that we will found you here! Everyone turned around. Scarlett: Taruko-san, Michiru-san! Michiru: Were you talking about Sunny Party? Nadeshiko: Yes we were. Scarlett: I can't believe I didn't get the ticket! Ayaka: You told that us hundred times so please, saying that won't give you the ticket! Taruko: Maybe it will. Everyone except Michiru looked at Taruko because they were sumprised. Scarlett: Then I'm going to say it hundred more times! Ayaka: How is it going to help her? Taruko: Like this (He took something out of the pocket) Chiharu: Are these really... Kuroko: SUNNY PARTY TICKETS!!! Nadeshiko: How did you get so many.? Taruko: I got them from my friend. I don't know how did he got eight of them, but he said to me that he doesn't know anyone else to give tickets to, so I should find someone. I was sure you all want to go. Scarlett: THANK YOU! Now I'm happy Scarlett again! Suite Pretty Cure Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen are walking from school. Hibiki: Tomorrow is Sunny Party. Kanade: To bad we didn't get the tickets. Ellen: We wil have to buy them sooner next year. ???: Hojo-san! Minamino-san! Kurokowa-san! Kanade: O-o-ouji-sempai! Ouji: I was searching for you. I wanted to give you this, Kurokawa-san. Ellen: For me? Ouji: Here. I'm sure you know people to give this to. Ellen: This are... Sunny party tickets! Ouji: That's right. I got them and I was sure you all wanted to go there too! Ellen: Thank you very much! Ouji: You're welcome. See you tomorrow then. He left Ellen: Isn't that great, HIbiki, Kanade? Hibiki: Yes! Look there are six tickets. We can also invite Ako and Otokichi-san. Kanade? What's wrong. Kanade: Ouji-sempai... He gived us tickets... Just because Ellen? Hibiki: I think you should be careful around her, Ellen. Ellen: Yes I noticed that... Ako: Everyone, what's going on? Hibiki: Ako! We get tickets for Sunny Party. Ako: Really? How? Ellen: Ouji gived them to us. There is enough tickets so you and Otokichi-san can come too. Ako: That's great! I'm sure Grandpa wants to come to. Hibiki: But who should be the sixth person? Ako: Why don't we invite Souta? Kanade: Ok... I will tell him. But I will make sure that he will know that you are inviting him, not me. Hibiki: I'll let us girls down if I don't do this! Sunny Party here we come! Ako: The party is tomorrow, by the way. Hibiki: I know... But I just can't wait! Heartcatch Pretty Cure Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, Yuri and Momoka are going to school. Erika is in a very good mood. Tsubomi: Erika, what's going on that you are so happy today? Erika: Do you want to know? Tsubomi: Yes! Erika: Will you believe me? Itsuki: Erika, just tell us and stop asking us if we wil believe you! Erika: Ok the thing is... I got this! She took tickets out of her bag. Tsubomi: This are... Erika: Yes! Sunny Party tickets! I got them for fashion club and two more for Yuri-san and Momo-nee. Tsubomi: Amazing! Itsuki: I always wanted to go to this party one day! Yuri: I think it's going to be good. Erika: Yes! This is one of the best parties ever! The people from all over Japan goes there to see it. Momoka: I have only one question. Why didn't you give me a ticket at home. Erika. At home I forgot, because we were late. Momoka: We were late only because you. I don't know why was I waiting for you anyway. Erika: Is this important? Importnat thing is, that we are going to the Sunny Party tomorrow! Tsubomi: I just can't wait! Itsuki: I'm sure you're not the only one. Fresh Pretty Cure After dance lesson, Love, Miki, Inori and Setsuna are talking with Miyuki. Miyuki: You were all great today. You are better everyday. Love, Miki, Inori, Setsuna: Thank You very much. Miyuki: I think you all deserve an award. Setsuna: Award? Miyuki: Yes! You are all working hard. So here you are. She take something out of her bag, Love: Sunny Party tickets! Miki: I thought we wouldn't get them! Inori: I know! It's really hard to get them! Miyuki: I know you all want to go there. Love:Who doesn't want to go to the Sunny Party anyway? Setsuna: You are right. This party is famous all over Japan. And not only here. Even people frome Europa, Australia and America come there every day. it's famous all over the world! Miki: Really? I knew it was famous but I didn't know it was that famous! Setsuna: Yes. Love: Now, we are all getting our happines! Doki Doki Pretty Cure Mana, Rikka and Alice are at Mana's house. They are talking about Sunny Party. Mana: How did go? Did you get tickets? Rikka: Now, I couldn't get them anywhere. Alice: Even my father couldn't find them. Rikka: They are really hard to find. Mana: I wanted to go there so much! Makoto: Hello, everyone! Mana: Makopi! Makoto: What are you talking about? Rikka: Sunny Party. Mana. We couldn't get tickets. Makoto: That isn't a problem. Everyone lookeed at her. Mana: Why not? Makoto: I'm singing there, so I got tickets for us four! Rikka: Really? Makoto: Yes. Mana: jump and huged Makoto ''Makopi! I love you! Makoto: I got it, I got it, now can you please let me go? Mana: I'm sorry. But I'm just so happy! I always wanted to go to the Sunny Party! Yes Pretty Cure 5 gogo ''Rin, Urara, Komachi and Karen are at Nuts house, talking with Coco, Nuts, Syrup and Kurumi. Suddenly Nozomi run in. Rin: What's going on, Nozomi? Nozomi: Everyone, you won't believe me! Kurumi: Just tell us already. Nozomi: Look what I got here! Rin: This are... Urara: Sunny Party tickets! Kurumi: How did you get them? Nozomi. That's a secret! Komachi: But it's amazing! Karen: Yes! I always wanted to go there! Nozomi: Yes! It's amazing! Everyone want to come? Everyone except Nozomi: Yes! Why are you asking, you know we do! Nozomi: So we are all going there. it's decided! Splash Star Saki, Mai, Michiru and Kaoru are outside Saki's family shop. '' Saki: Did you get tickets for sunny party? Michiru: No. Kaoru: No. Saki: Mai? Mai: I didn't. But I can't try and ask my brother. Kazuya: Here you are. Saki: Kazuya-san! Mai: When did you came here? Kazuya: Just now. i was searching for you to give tickets. Mai: Thank you! Michiru and Kaoru: Thank you!! Saki: Thank you v-v-ery much! ''When Kazuya left Michiru, Kaoru and Mai looked and smile at each other. Max Heart Nagisa: I can't believe, I can't believe, I can't believe!!! Honoka: Nagisa, can you.... Nagisa: I can't believe. Mepple: She won't listen. Mipple: She wanted to go to Sunny party. Hikari: Nagisa-san, Honoka-san. Honoka: Hikari-san. Nagisa: I can't believe. I can't believe, I can't believe? Hikari: Is something wrong? Honoka: She couldn't get tickets for Sunny Party. Hikari: About Sunny Party... Nagisa: Don't talk about it! I don't want to think about it! Hikari: But I have tickets... Nagisa: Really! Honoka: How did you get them? Hikari: Akane san is going to sell takoyaki there and I get the tickets. Nagisa: They are real. I can't believe! Smile Pretty Cure Miyuki: Tomorrow is Sunny party. Do you have tickets? Nao: No. Reika: No. Yaoyi: No, but I wanted them so much! Akane: Yes. Everyone looked at her. Miyuki: You have tickets? Akane: Yes. Yaoyi: You got them! Akane: Yes from Brian. Yaoyi: Oh... Akane. Don't get any strange ideas. He is just friend. Yaoyi: Are you sure? Akane. I don't need to give ticket to you if you don't want. Yaoyi: Ok he is just friend! Opening is shown. Doki Doki Cures and Rainbow Cures met Scarlett, Ayaka Kuroko, Nadeshiko, Chiharu, Taruko and Michiru are walking and looking what are they going to do. Nadeshiko: Why don't we go play some sports? Ayaka: I agree! Chiharu: We are at the Sunny Party and you are going to play some sports? Kuroko: Why don't we go to the Hounted House? Chiharu: You can go to Hounted everywhere! But we are at Sunny Party! We should do something what we can't at home! Ayaka: Do you have better idea? Chiahru: I have it of course! Scarlett: We should try... Chiharu and Scarlett: All of the food they have here! Scarlett: There is some food that comes from all over the world! Chiharu: We have to try everything! Ayaka: Are you saying you came here only because of food? Scarlett: No! But food was one of the reasons! Taruko: Do you mind if me and Michiru went to look for something? Michiru: We'll join you soon. Scarlett: Ok... But where are you going? Taruko and Michiru go away and didn't answer Scarlett. Others are looking after them. Nadeshiko: Do you think something is happening? Ayaka: Something like what? Nadeshiko: Taruko and Michiru always know if something is coming closer. Chiharu: You are maybe right... Look they have takoyaki there! Scarlett: Where is it? Where is it? Chiharu: Here! Scarlett and Chiharu ran to buy some takoyaki. Other three looked at each other. Ayaka: Didn't they said they want to try food from all over the world? Nadeshiko: They did. Kuroko: Scarlett-chan and Chiharu-chan are that kind of person. Are we going to eat takoyaki to? Other three went after Scarett and Chiharu. After they get takoyaki they hear some voices. Category:Transcripts Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Shining! Cold Adventure